Talk:Knuckles VS ???/@comment-16919137-20150719214517/@comment-96.255.112.88-20150720002905
I know you don't like it when I do this, Chesknight but I have to tell him. '' There will be a TL;DR at the end.'' Everytime I see a fan-calc from narutoforums some of my brain cells die. Lets see what absurd conclusion they'll come to today. "Some parts aren't quite to scale, but we've used worse shit in the past." The first sentence of the calculation explains that the maps they used aren't to scale, and that they have allowed even more innacurate maps in the past. That sentence alone already invalidates this entire calculation, but I'll keep going. They assume the black-purple clouds over the planet are cumulinimbus clouds. They try to prove this by claiming that they produce lightning because in Wario Land: Shake It, lightning strikes the metal teleporter whenever Wario starts a level. They then claim that the clouds are about 4,000 meters above the ground. Ignoring the fact that there are other clouds that can produce lightning and the altitude of said clouds can vary. They just assume what little science they have read up on wikipedia is accurate enough to make calculations with. "Plug shit into the ellipsoid calculator and the resulting volume is '''702838309001300400 m^3. Density of clouds is 1.003 kg/m^3."' What numbers are they plugging in exactly, and where are they going? And how are they getting that number? I don't know if you've seen an ellipsoid calculator before, but there are three axis in it and the author of the calc doesn't tell us what three numbers he used or which axis they were put in. He needs to show his work. '"Now to just get a speed. The dispersion begins in the above video at 4:55, while we can see the cloud moving past the location of Captain Syrup and the Merfles at 5:05. So the feat took about ten seconds"' Is this all off of the map that they previously admitted was NOT to scale, and most likely incorrect? '''Final Tally' Shake King's Blast'': 70.85 exatons''' Are they seriously trying to argue that watching a pillar of light dispersing magic clouds over a planet somehow translates to a durability feat? It doesn't. All they did was make a handfull of assumptions and combine it with what they read up on random wikipedia articles. They then threw some numbers in a calculator and slapped exaton on the end of their final number. And Im not even done yet, I still haven't gone into how much energy 70.85 exatons is and how absurd that would be if characters like Wario can survive such explosions. Using this online energy conversion calculator. We can really find out how much energy 70.85 EXATONS really carries. Open the calculator and type in 70.85 in the box. Then click where it says "From Unit" and keep scrolling until you find '''''exaton of TNT (EtTNT) and select it. Then, open "To Unit" to the right of that and select megaton of TNT (MtTNT). ''Now if you did that right you should have ''7.085E+13 Megatons of TNT (7.085 x 10^13). Typed out, thats ''70,850,000,000,000 Megatons of TNT. '' Why am I bringing this up? Because the most powerful nuclear weapon ever detonated, the Tsar Bomba, had an explosion equal to 50 megatons of TNT So divide 7.085 x 10^13 by 50. You should get 1.417e+12 (1,417,000,000,000). ''So lets double check my math real quick. '' 70.85 Exatons is equal to 7.085E+13 (70,850,000,000,000) Megatons The Tsar Bomba had an explosion equal to 50 Megatons of TNT 70,850,000,000,000 Divided by 50 equals 1,417,000,000,000 You could also type this as: 7.085E+13 divided by 50 equals 1.417E+12 If you feel that any of this math is wrong then feel free to tell me. So that means that Wario survived an explosion that's''' 1,417,000,000,000 times STRONGER than the Tsar Bomba.' Let that sink in for a second. This calc is saying (intentionly or not) that Wario would survive an explosion with over ONE TRILLION times MORE energy than the Tsar Bomba. To believe this cloud despersing calc, even for a second, you would either: '''1.)' Have to know next to nothing about explosions and believe anything someone tells you because they did some math. Or''' '''2.) know this calculation is horribly innacurate and basicaly wanking at this point, but you want to still believe it because you're desperate to power up Wario so he doesn't get killed by Knuckles. (If Wario is even fighting Knuckles at all. He could be fighting Donkey Kong, Protoman, or even Lucario). So which is it? 'TL;DR This fan calc is bullshit, and I don't care how long you spent working on it, I'm not at all sorry for ripping it apart. At times like this I'm happy that DeathBattle almost never uses fan-calcs because these are just... awful. '